Konoha Drift
by Ladytiger47
Summary: CRACK...that's all I have to say. Something my warped twisted mind came up with. One shot. Are some of the Konoha and Suna nin have a hidden double life. COMPLETED


_Konoha Drift_

*I don't own Naruto… but a girl can dream can't she*

EXTREME OOC, A/U, don't like, don't comment, weird sense of humor, Itakon, Naruhina, hints at Deitema

_*A/N: The only explanation I have for this story is…my parents watching all five Fast and Furious movies while I thinking about my next Naruto fanfic. That is my only excuse…that and my brother who kept "driving" around the house while the movies were on.*_

"Sasuke, Sai, Neji, I have just one question…WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BRAT!" Tsunade screamed as the three shinobi secretly prayed for the ramen-looking, orange and black clad ninja who was late for their meeting. As soon as that sentence left the 5th Hokage's mouth, Naruto busted through the door breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

I'm…here…baachan…was…out…training…far…away" Naruto managed to say as he looked up and noticed a vein throbbing on Tsunade's temple before she sighed and began to speak again.

"Good, now that ALL of you are here I have a very important mission for you four. Kazekage Gaara of Suna in the wind country has asked for you personally to help take down an unknown Akatuski member who has issued a challenge against him."

Tsunade paused as she thought she saw the group's eyes light up for a second and what looked like a mischievous grin appear on their faces but shrugged it off as her imagination.

"I don't know why he didn't want more experienced ninja but he chose you four…oh and Hinata will join you tomorrow. Now, I want you to make haste for the challenge is in 3 days so be prepared to leave within the hour."

Sasuke, Sai, and Neji nodded saying they understood while Naruto was bouncing around saying he couldn't wait to see Gaara again as he bounded for the door.

"Oh and Naruto…" Tsunade called out the hyper blonde as he turned around hoping she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Next time, try and clean up a little earlier after you and Sai spar because it hard getting paint stains out of the carpet."

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, grinning, and said that he would remember that and quickly ran off with Sasuke, Sai, and Neji right behind him.

'_That was…odd. What was with tension in the air after I told Naruto about the paint stains? Also why did it seem like every one of them had some kind of dark secret as if they couldn't wait to get to Suna by how fast they stormed out of here. And what is that I smell…it must be the four are trying out some new jutsu they haven't quite mastered yet.'_

Tsunade thought as she got back to her paperwork, a weird nagging feeling that told her she was over-looking something about the group that soon went away after Tsunade started drinking sake to help with the paperwork.

"Good job dobe, she almost suspected something" Sasuke growled as they made their way through the trees to the border between the fire and wind nations, bags slapping them in the back with each leap.

"I'm sorry, but by the time my clone at the training grounds got the message, I only had twenty minutes to get there and I had to clean up before I left but you won't guess what I found out" Naruto said excitedly as they saw the little changes below them as the grass gave way to sand and the tree became few and far apart.

"Tell us later, okay?" Sai said as they started discussing strategy on what to do once they got to Suna.

"So we all agree that I or Sasuke will take on the Akatuski members along with Gaara or Temari, right?"

The other nodded saying that they were fastest and had the better chance of defending against the Akatuski if things got out of hand. The group jumped onto the ground right in front of three evenly spaced trees that, if you focused hard enough, would have noticed didn't really seem to belong there but then again who pays that close attention to trees.

"Hey guys you go on ahead, there's still some fine tuning I have to do before its ready" Naruto said as they stopped at the border giving him a strange look.

"Fine tuning, but I thought your car was already fix from the last race?" Neji said, eyeing the blonde who had that fox-like grin and mischievous twinkle in his eyes as if having a dirty secret and wanting to share it with somebody. Naruto smiled, thinking back to the race he was in a little over 6 months ago when he and his friends were going against Team Hebi and the 4 sound ninja. After having their behinds handed to them during the chunnin exams, they returned 2 years later saying that they wanted a rematch in the form of street racing. So Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Sai joined up and wiped the floor with their asses before they pulled their ace in the hole. Kimimaro and Orochimaru, who were two of the fastest and most skilled drivers throughout the sound country whose cars, Kokkaku (bones) and Kusanagi (Oro sword) , were known for speed as well as flexibility as they went through spaces most cars would get stuck in. Believing they would have to quit the race because they didn't have two more team members, they received a miracle in the form of two new drivers who had arrived and asked to join the Konoha team.

"_Damn it, I can't believe we're short two members for the next race...we might have to quiet" Naruto growled as he hated to lose to Team Hebi just because they were short. _

"_And there's no one we can get in contact with either" Neji sighed before they turned to back to the grinning snake and bone-user. With frowns and twitching from Naruto wipe the smirk off Orochimaru's face they was about to forfeit when they all heard two rumbles come from behind them and watched as two more cars appeared. When they stopped they watched as two people wearing helmets and racing gear on asking if they needed assistance._

"_It seems like you guys are short two members" the taller one, with a feminine voice said as they nodded, seeing as how the duo tensed at the newcomers._

"_Well race these two as part of your team" the second person, shorter than the female said, as Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Neji looked at each other before they nodded. They had agreed, seeing as they didn't really have a choice and watched the two cars somehow burn the rubber of the tires of their opponents leaving them in the dust as they lost everything on an all or nothing race. Asking the new drivers to join their team permanently they were in complete shock when they found out that the two drivers that have saved them from losing everything was none other than…_

"_That was amazing" Naruto said excited while Sasuke was chuckling at Orochimaru who was crying at losing his car. After team Hebi left, they turned to the newcomers and asked them if they had a team in which they said no._

"_Truthfully, we heard of this challenge a long time ago but didn't have enough people to join."_

"_Well, we can always use some more team members so how about it want to join?" Sai asked while Naruto gave them his puppy dog eye look which had them both chuckling._

"_Fine, I mean it makes sense that we be ally's in racing as well as nations" the female said as she raised her hands to her helmet. These words made the four shinobi confused as they asked who were they._

"_You seriously don't recognize our voice, I mean I thought our cars would have given us away" the shorter shinobi said the duo took of their helmets at the same time. The four shinobi's jaws dropped when they saw who their mysterious saviors was. _

"_Hello Naruto, I didn't know you guys knew about racing" Gaara and his sister Temari said with smile as the four Konoha nin just stared, shocked before they blinked and said that this was going to be awesome as they took their 6 newly won cars back to their hideout. _Sai took Minami (South) which belonged to Jirōbō, Neji chose Azuma (East) which belonged to Kidōmaru , Sasuke claimed Nishi (West) from Sakon who shared the car with his twin Ukon, Naruto won Kita (North) from Tayuya who had cussed up a storm when she lost it. Gaara and Temari took Orochimaru and Kimimaro's cars because the group felt that they deserved them because if they hadn't showed up when they did then they would have lost their own cars. After Naruto made clones to take their prizes home they set up agreement on being team-mates before going back to their nations. 6 months after that, the two groups were as thick as thieves as they won many races with high stakes like parts, cars, sometimes even hidden garages! They helped each other with advice, the leaf shinobi being able to get them parts they couldn't get in their nation's black market in exchange for information on new race challenges that were nearby. And since Gaara became Kazekage, it made it that much easier for he would request their help for "missions" in the wind country.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you car? Is there something that needs to be fixed?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at his friends and secret racing teammates.

"My car is fixed, but we're going against the Akatuski, the best known street racing gang in all of the 5 nations, we need to be prepared…besides I have a shocking surprise I want to show y'all but it isn't ready yet" Naruto said smiling as the group nodded and said they would let him go just don't get caught by any of the Konoha shinobi. Nodding, Naruto quickly bounced off deep into the forest as the group exchanged a look, wondering what kind of surprise Naruto had for them, before pulling out individual remotes and pushing the top button on the remote. The sound of silent gears working as the bark in front of the trees started rumbling, scaring the birds in the tree hiding their base, as the three shinobi watched as identical cylinder-like elevators appeared before them. Nodding to each other, they stepped into the elevators that descended down into their underground garage courtesy of Tazuna after Naruto and Sasuke had saved him during their mission to wave.

"_Hey you tricked me and now I want you to do something about it, we almost lost our lives here" Naruto said after he cornered Tazuna on a mission to wave country._

"_You're right and I'm sorry but we were desperate to get rid of Gatō and-"_

"_That's still no excuse for putting us through so much danger when we were younger" Sasuke said as he was glaring at Tazuna who was sweating like crazy at being cornered. _

"_Fine, you're right. I messed up and put you in danger but how about I make it up too you two and your pink haired friend" Tazuna said standing up as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look._

"_How?" _

_Feeling bad about guilt-tripping them into overpowering Gato, Tazuna secretly made the three underground garages for them to use as their storage area for he was one of the best mechanics in the 5 nations and sensed that they would be some of the greatest street racing drivers known and helped them get started. He secretly taught Naruto and Sasuke using shadow clones they left behind in the art of race car driving. _

"_Why not teach Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had asked as he and Sasuke made a clone to leave behind while Tazuna snorted in answer._

"_Sakura's too girly and your sensei will turn me in because street racing is unknown in the world of Naruto except to a select few."_

"_Hn, he has a point beside Sakura would just complain through the whole thing about her clothes being messed up or something" Sasuke muttered as Naruto chuckled in agreement before they waved to Tazuna as they went back to Konoha. _

After their training they decided that their goal together was to become a famous racing team and own some of the world's fastest cars. It was just them until Neji joined the group after Naruto's battle with him when he noticed electrical burn marks that he easy recognized was made by messing with a car.

"_What kind of car do you have?" Neji asked Naruto one day when they was out training since the others was elsewhere. _

"_What do you mean?" Naruto said nervously as Sasuke tensed and stared at Neji who didn't seemed fazed the evil glare._

"_Does burn marks on your hand are electric marks caused by a car engine, now I repeat what kind of car do you have?"_

_Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look before the answered the Hyuuga prodigy with suspicion in their voice._

"_A dark blue Nissan 240SX" Sasuke responded while Neji nodded and turned toward Naruto. _

"_A red Toyota MR-S (W30)" Naruto responded which made Neji raise a brow, look at Naruto, and nod his head._

"_An interesting choice but knowing you, you can pull it off" Neji said as the duo looked at the Hyuuga before asking how he knews and what kind of car he had. _

"_A white Royal Montegobay Porsche 911 993 and I learned all this from my dad" Neji said with a smirk as Naruto and Sasuke whistled before that last part caught them._

"_Wait...WHAT!"_

Neji told them that he learned about street racing from his father and was left with some of his old blue prints of racing cars that he was going to try and build one day. Hinata was secretly a member too as he told them that Hinata, although shy and innocent-looking, secretly could hook up a motorcycle as easily as reading a book but since her father had such a tight leash on Hinata she couldn't go out racing with them that often.

"_What a minute...Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? The shy kunoichi who doesn't look like who can hurt a fly or know the first thing about machinery Hinata? Are you serious?" Naruto asked not believing it while Neji just nodded and said he would show. _

"_This I got to see" Sasuke muttered as Neji snuck them into the Hyuuga Manor and quickly knocked on Hinata's door in which he heard some quick moment before the door was slid open a little to show Neji before opening it a little bit more. _

"_Neji niisan what-"_

"_Hinata, is there a special braking technique when riding that ensures that a rider will get the best out of a motorcycle's brakes?"_

"_Yes. The process is called STAGED BRAKING and it involves the rider applying the motorcycle's brakes in a staged process. This gives the rider predictable, progressive braking. Why do you ask-"_

_Neji just turned around. _

"_Is that enough proof?" he said behind him which made Hinata curious as she opened her door a bit more to see Naruto and Sasuke, mouths hanging open, staring straight at her._

"_..."_

"_..." and with that Hinata fainted, in shock that her secret had been found out. When she awoke and Neji explained everything to her, Naruto and Sasuke decided to recruit the to Hyuuga as part of their team, Konoha Drift. _

"_I think we're doing good on finding others but I think we still need to find some more team-mates" Naruto said to Sasuke as they snuck back out of the Hyuuga Manor and for home._

Sai was more of an accident in the way he joined, after they had "rescued" Sasuke from Kabuto's clutches after he killed the snake bastard when he tried to take over his body. When Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato had broken into Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto had found his best friend, not training to gain more power but secretly stealing the things in the snake's garage that they had won not too long ago.

"_Sasuke!" Naruto shouted down the halls as he went to find and save his friend from Orochimaru and his minion Kabuto. _

"_Stop yelling dobe, I'm in here" a voice said from the door as a hand waved at him before disappearing. Wondering about his friend's actions, Naruto quickly ran to the room only to stop when he saw what was happening._

"_Teme, I thought you was here for power?" Naruto said as he walked over to the Uchiha who gave him a look before he went back to what he was doing._

"_The only power I'm looking for is the power to finish sealing our wins and get the hell out of this place" Sasuke growled as he sealed away the things in Orochimaru's garage that he had owed them but never paid up._

"_The repo team is on the case" Naruto said jokingly as he went to help Sasuke seal up all the tools, paint, and other vaulable things in Orochimaru's lair. _

Joining Sasuke in sealing and stealing the entire snake's tools and car parts, Sai had just so happened to look into the room they were in and saw them trying to figure out how to seal the two cars in front of them.

"_Ugh, I don't know any strong sealing techniques to seal two full sized cars...I fail as an Uzumaki" Naruto said head slumped which gave Sasuke the perfect chance to smack him in the back of it. _

"_This is no time for self-pity, we got to figure out what to do with these before somebody else-"_

"_Oh there you are Naruto...and I see you found Sasuke too" a voice said from behind them, making the duo tense and turn around to see Sai and one of his fake smiles._

"_...kuso"_

Realizing they were caught, they were shocked when Sai calmly walked into the room, explained to them how to seal the two cars, and told them he would join them at the next race even though he didn't have a car yet. They were glad for all the help they got and in the end they had Sai, Neji, and Hinata joined the team in which each one of them had some kind of special field that evened them out. Sai showed what he lacked in emotion he made up with extreme detailed body jobs for the cars along with details on how to make the designs seem like they're coming alive when they were driving.

"_Wow, Sai, you're really good at body designing" Naruto said as he, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata was looking through one of Sai's books on his custom body designs. _

"_Thanks, I can paint your cars just choose the color and design and I'll take care of it" the artist said as they all started pointing and choosing their favorites._

Neji, with his level of intelligence, was good at making blueprints like his father and helped them customize their cars to fit their skill and personality for the cars ran on chakra thanks to Sasuke's help.

"_Neji, you are the freaking best" Naruto said as he looked at the blueprint Neji drew up for him on his custom car that fit him to a T._

"_Yes I know" Neji said with a grin as he handed the rest of the group theirs while Neji got up and stretched, having been sitting for a while as he brought their dream cars to life on paper._

"_Hey, don't forget about me dobe" Sasuke said with a frown as Naruto chuckled and said he would._

"_It's thanks to you that driving the cars is a 100x easier."_

Being the sneakiest, Sasuke found some blue prints about how to add chakra and fuse it to the engine therefore letting you start the car without using gas or oil. Even better the blue prints he stolen from Orochimaru explained in detail how they could use little chakra to fuel the cars making their lives a lot easier about how much chakra the cars would consume. Naruto and Hinata were the main ones to thank for without them they couldn't have gotten their racing careers started.

"_In actuality, its thanks to Hinata for all her hard work and Naruto who got us together that we should proud of" Sai said as Sasuke and Neji agreed making the duo blush and scratch their head._

Naruto ran a couple more miles to his hidden garage that he had found one day on the return trip to Konoha after training with Jiraiya. After finding a hidden remote in a cleverly concealed rock, Naruto opened the garage and was shocked later to find that it used to belong to someone near and dear to him.

"I bet this is what Haku and Zabuza's garage looked like before they gave everything to me" Naruto said as he shut the garage door and began to work on his "surprise." Naruto was the one who managed in the end to get them all the tools and equipment they needed to fix up the racing cars. After Naruto's talk with Haku, he and Zabuza realized that Naruto was a special ninja who wouldn't quit no matter what and before they died Haku and Zabuza wrote their wills leaving everything to him in the form of all their money, their scrolls explaining how to build a custom-made racecar, and all their tools in their secret garage. When Tazuna found the will, he had it arranged where all the things would be moved into the three new garages he had built for them along with some of the money because he had to take some out to pay for the deliveries and such. When the two boys learned about the will, they were shocked to the core at everything, especially the money which could pay several years' worth of S-ranked missions and had to learn to keep it a secret and not spend the money crazily or people would get suspicious.

"_Now all we need are some super cool cars and we will become famous racers around the nations" young Naruto said as he looked at young Sasuke who smiled and said, "together" giving him a fist bump as they left their secret base._

All three boys had stepped off the elevator at the same time and began to inspect their cars, smiles on their faces, even a genuine smile from Sai, as they took in notice their "babies" that they put so much sweat, blood, and tears into standing in all their shining glory. At least when they did spend the money it went to a good cause as they stared at their masterpieces in front of them thinking back to how they looked before all the time and money they had put into them. However the biggest help was from Hinata who held the deepest darkest secret of them all, one even Neji didn't know about and he lived in the same house with her. Neji gave a chuckle as he remembered the time he had joined the group, been given the garage he was currently in, and found out that all was not at it seemed in his family as he checked out his beautiful ride reminding himself to thank Hinata for all the help she put in.

Naruto and Sasuke who were out "training" with Neji lost the ANBU watching them and showed the Hyuuga prodigy the three garages Tazuna had made for them and offered to let him have one since Sakura nor Kakashi know anything about cars. Shocked at their generosity, Neji agreed to join their team and moved all his stuff including the blueprints left by his father into the third empty garage as they all tried to figure out how they would be able to get their hands on three street racing cars but luck had been on their sides at different times. Neji got his first set of wheels when he was sent to find Hinata after she didn't make it back by curfew. Seeing this as an opportunity to go visit his garage, Neji was shocked to find his cousin there with three new sets of wheels, a racing car and a two motorcycles, one she was busy messing with as the music blared loudly drowning out the fact that he had entered the garage.

_I wonder if you know_

_How they live in Tokyo _

_(hai!)_

_If you seen it, then you mean it,_

_Then you know you have to go_

_Fast and furious_

_(kita)_

_Drift, Drift, Drift_

_Fast and furious _

_(kita)_

_Drift, Drift, Drift_

After she had looked up and noticed him standing there, she had confessed to him about learning how to make and tune up motorcycles from some scrolls her father had sealed away after his brother died. She then explained to him about finding the scroll with his father's car and motorcycle sealed in it and decided to bring it to the garage she found out about when she followed him, Naruto, and Sasuke one time.

"_Please don't tell otousan, he will have it taken away from me and-"_

"_Don't worry about Hinata-sama, I'm not going to tell him but I do have a question...how did you get your hands on three sets of wheels?"_

"_Huh, oh, the motorcycles are mine, the car is yours. It had belongs to your father and I decided just to bring it here. You don't mind do you Neji niisan?"_

"_..."_

"_Neji niisan?"_

"_...no I don't mind, I'm just trying to wrap my head around all you just told me"_

_At this Hinata giggled and explained about her findings and things._

Neji then made a deal with Hinata saying that she could keep her motorcycle there, the one that used to belong to her mother, if she could help fix his up too which she was glad to do. After that day, Neji told Naruto and Sasuke about his discovery (and proof) about Hinata in which they decided she could join them when she could for her father had found the scrolls he locked away missing and was keeping a constant watch on Hinata because she had seen him seal them away. About a week after that, Neji was going over some plans with Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, who managed to convince her father to "train" with Neji, about hooking up a bottle of NOS inside the car in which they agreed but ran into a problem.

"_Neji, how are we supposed to get our hangs on that kind of stuff in the ninja world?" Naruto asked liking the idea but knowing making it come true would be hard. _

_That's when Hinata spoke up saying she could help and told them to make a list of all the things they would need and some of the money and she would be able to get it for them and paying in extra expenses. Not believing she could do it, they humored her and gave her a list and 500,000 yen before she left the garage for the rest of the day. Two days later, the three boys received a mission together saying that suspicious activity was scene at the border of fire and wind and they were chosen for knowing the area so well. When they got there, they were surprised to find boxes and boxes of all the stuff they ordered along with a receipt that said everything was paid in full. Confused, they moved everything into Neji's garage where they opened the boxes to find three sets of everything they had ordered. In shock, they made their way back to Konoha where, after informing Tsunade that they were lost civilians who were trying to get back to a nearby village, they went looking for Hinata who was training with her team. Naruto and Sasuke went into hiding because all three going to Hinata would look suspicious, as Neji asked to speak with Hinata alone before asking her how she got all that stuff. _

"_Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?" Neji asked as Hinata nodded before she made her way over to Sasuke and Naruto who was just as curious. "Hinata, exactly how did you get all those car parts?" Neji asked as Hinata fidgeted before she sighed and looked up._

"_Well..."_

That's when Hinata said the last thing they would have ever thought of…Hinata had strong connections in the black market, in fact, these connections came from her mother who was friends with several of the higher-ups and saved the ruler of the black market and his son from rogue ninjas before so they were in her debt which was passed down to Hinata.

"I never thought in my life I would ever see Hinata do anything bad or wrong due to her shy and innocence, but she has the highest connection of the black market wrapped around her finger and can get anything she wants…thank goodness she still doesn't hate me for what I did during the chunnin exams" Neji sighed as he looked at black and dark lavender Suzuki Hayabusa belonging to Hinata while his Harley-Davidson V-Rod was white although specks of green and blue could be seen, with the design of an eagle flying from a cage into the morning sun stood right beside hers. He then ran his hand over the same color and designed car before walking to a nearby closet and pulled out his "racing clothes", which matched his car and motorcycle, that Hinata had also gotten on the black market and placed them in a separate bag along with shoes, shades, and his helmet that he sat on the seat of his bike. Looking around once more, Neji smiled before putting on his helmet, starting his bike, opening the underground garage leading to the ramp to the outside world and riding up the ramp and waited for the others to join him.

'_Thank you Hinata-san for getting us the wheels that can withstand all terrain, especially sand'_ Neji thought as he closed his garage as Sai joined him, already in his racing clothes. If you were to describe Sai's car in one word many would give you the same reply-artistic. After "rescuing" Sasuke from the lair of Orochimaru, Naruto and Sasuke thanked Sai by giving him the car that belonged to Kabuto, a Honda S2000 Roadster, and asked for assistance in custom paint jobs. Agreeing, he learned to grow bonds with the three boys as they all went over color and designs before picking how they wanted their cars to look like. Sai's car was a simple white that had two ink lions in the freeze frame of them running which, when racing, gave off the illusion that they were running alongside the car. Sai smiled at his best creation before turning to his second best creation and jumping on the back of his motorcycle, a Honda vtr 1000 sp 2 racing bike with hidden neon lights that changed from red, green, blue, purple, black, and back to red. The motorcycle had belong to his "brother" Shin when he gotten into a bad accident on it once that nearly killed him so he quit racing and decided to help Sai with showing him how to paint cars and motorcycles. Shin, although many believe him to be dead, was actually alive and well, living with Sai after Danzo was mysterious killed after a hit was placed on his head when a certain kunoichi overheard him talking about using a certain blonde shinobi as a weapon or a breeder to be used in the future. After Danzo's death, ROOT that was under orders from Danzo disbanded and went back to a somewhat natural life all trying to relearn their emotions.

"Who knew Hinata could use her "sources" to do something like that" Sai muttered as he mentally shrugged and went over to his closet and pulled out his racing clothes and put them on. The clothes were off-white like the color of rice paper with the design of a five tailed wolf howling at a yellow moon. Sai then placed his bags in the hidden compartment under his seat, put the helmet over his head, and hopped on the back of his white motorcycle with the design of a different bird that changed depending on the time of day in this case took on the appearance of an owl. Opening the door, Sai smiled as he rode the bike up the ramp, hitting the button again on his motorcycle to close the door as he joined Neji above ground, who was waiting for the others.

"It's easier for you to where that instead of your regular clothes when riding through the night huh?" Neji said into his helmet, a communication device planted in the group's helmet so they could talk to each other over the roar of the motorcycles.

"Yes, although I'm wondering why you're still wearing your Hyuuga robes when we're about into the desert where they will get dirty and such."

Neji laughed and told him that was the point as to make it more believable that they actually tracked through the desert to get to Suna instead of riding racing cars and motorcycles. Agreeing that it was a good idea, he said that he would wear his back but made sure to cover his whole body up for he knew that the sand could be really irritating to exposed skin. Smiling as he nodded, they heard the sound of the middle garage door opening to reveal Sasuke in his sleek dark blue car, "Taka" as he drove up the ramp between his two comrades before driving off into the desert night. Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath looking around at his "sanctuary", the only place he could go and be himself without pretending to be an emotionless wannabe emo who hated his brother because he "killed his clan". In reality, Sasuke knew the truth and that was that Itachi didn't kill the clan…they killed each other because some were trying to ban street racing in the Uchiha clan and that was not accepted by many.

"_We oppose street racing"_

"_We support it and there is no way you're going to stop us"_

"_Well see about that..."_

_The clan had split and battled each other over to see if street racing was still allowed or banned until only Sasuke's parents were left and Sasuke was caught in the crossfire as his father wanted to ban it saying that it interfered with their position at being the best. His mother, surprisingly, supported street racing and said that it was the only way to let your soul be free for a few minutes of glorious speed, strength, and risk. Sasuke tried to stop his dad from his killing his mom which he believed meant that Sasuke was siding with her and tried to kill him too, believing him to be a traitor. Itachi had appeared out of nowhere, knocked his brother out with a swift yet gentle punch as his mom ran in front of him to protect her boys, dying when the blade their father was holding pierced her heart, killing her immediately. Itachi, shocked at what his father did, activated his sharingan in anger and was about to attack when he noticed the look of shock and terror on his face, before their eyes met. Seeing tears run down his face, Fugaku pulled the sword out of his wife before turning it on his own heart. _

"_Itachi, please make sure Sasuke is taken cared of since you most likely will be blamed for this…I'm sorry" and with those words, Fugaku pierced his own heart and joined his wife, Mikoto, in the afterlife hands joined with her when he fell. Itachi stood up and removed the sword from his father's chest, tears running down his normally calm face as he heard his brother groan and look up at him and the site before him. _

"_Nii-chan" Sasuke called out as he watch his brother broke down and cry, placing a line into his hiati-tai marking him as a traitor to his village. Sasuke went over to his big brother and did the only thing that he felt was right…he gave him a hug and told him that even though everybody had died they still had each other and no matter where he went, he would still love him._

Sasuke physically shook his head as he remembered that he needed to get ready for the challenge and casually made his way towards his closet, sending a quick glance towards his motorcycle then at his car which he paused for second to admire. He loved the dark blue color that shined showing it was well taken care of contrasted by the design of a hawk with outstretched wings with a dead snake in its talons which made Sasuke smile. This was in fact the same car that Orochimaru had lost to him when he "ran away" to Orochimaru to go claim the things he owed them. Temari had kindly switched cars, saying that he deserved it after going through hell and back to get it. He then took all the parts off, fixed what was broke, repainted it, added newer, better parts, and had Sai design the image seeing as he was like the hawk who took the danger out of the world. Opening his closet he pulled out his racer outfit and debated in his mind if he wanted to wear it now or later, when opted for later thinking he didn't want to get it dirty just yet. Placing all the things he needed in the front seat of his car, he grabbed his keys from where they were hanging up, placed his helmet, so he could communicate with his friends, over his head and started his car listening to the sound of the engine revving. Sasuke punched the button to open the garage in his car and watched as the garage door slowly opened before he calmly drove up the ramp and out into the cool night sky.

"Is everybody ready?" Sasuke called out into his helmet where two cries of "yea" was heard before he smirked and said that it was time to kick up some sand and the three shinobi drove off into the desert, Sasuke flanked by the motorcycling Sai and Neji as they hit speeds not even ninjas could run using chakra as a certain blonde was putting the finishing touches of his "surprise".

"Eh, thanks Hinata-chan for getting the parts I needed in so little time" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously as Hinata stood there playing with her fingers and a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun, i-it wasn't t-that hard" Hinata stuttered out unable to look at the blonde who was frowning as he noticed something about Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you don't have to act like that around me, I mean it's just me and you in here why are you stuttering, playing with your fingers, and blush…"

Naruto suddenly grew quiet and stood straight up as if being struck by lightning, which is how he felt after putting two and two together in his mind, as he turned and looked at Hinata who had a slight frown on her face at how quiet Naruto had just gotten. Naruto smiled and chuckled at his own stupidity at not seeing it before as he leaned towards Hinata and gave her a kiss that made her eyes go wide and her face flash red. Naruto pulled away as Hinata stood there speechless before a jumble of words came out of her mouth. Laughing, Naruto told her he recognized her feelings for him and that he would like to take her on a date some time. Still in shock, Hinata merely nodded and turned towards with Naruto as he grabbed the covering over the car and yanked it off showing Hinata the surprise underneath. Hinata gasped as she realized what the surprise was.

"Naruto-kun is that…" she said but couldn't finish while Naruto answered her question with a nod.

"Yes it is and I think she is ready for a test drive, want to come along Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked as he noticed Hinata's eyes never left the car and nodded making Naruto laugh as he helped her into the car, then getting inside himself, crank the engine, opened the garage, and watched as the car speed off into the night like a red blur.

_second night _

"Hey Gaara, Temari, where are you two off to so fast?" Kankuro asked as he watched as his brother and sister were walking at an unusually fast pace and started walking behind them as they exchanged a quick glance before looking at Kankuro who had a look of curiosity.

"I wanted to ask Temari a question about females" Gaara said honestly as Temari nearly snickered when she saw the confused and hurt look on Kankuro's face before he changed it into a sneer.

"Why ask Temari when you can ask me anything little brother?" Kankuro said confidently as Gaara gave a desperate look to Temari who silently mouthed out the words 'make up something.'

"I…uh…I was curious as to how babies are made?" no sooner had the words left Gaara's mouth that Kankuro was suddenly MIA as the only thing to mark his presence a few seconds ago was the dust cloud that took his form before disappearing in the night air. Temari and Gaara looked at each and laughed lightly as they quickly made their way to their secret get-away before Kankuro figured out that Gaara had learned that from Naruto who was the only one who wasn't embarrassed enough to explain it to him. Gaara and Temari had just entered their hidden garage, that once belonged to their father, just outside the hidden sand village walls when they saw in the dark of the night, three large things kicking up a large air of sand as they drew near.

"Perfect timing" Gaara muttered as Temari waved them over knowing that they saw her and was ready to invite them into the spacious garage that had more than enough room to fit all the vehicles. Sasuke, Sai, and Neji slowed down as they neared the underground garage and carefully went down the ramp as not to disturb the people sleeping in Suna. Once inside, Gaara and Temari closed the door and switched on the lights illuminating the area as the three boys got off their vehicles and turned towards the two grinning siblings as they gave hugs and shook hands.

"Hey Gaara, Temari long time so see, looks like you been doing good and keeping your cars in perfect condition too" Sasuke smirked looking at Gaara and Temari's two prized possessions, Shuku and Kamtachi, two of the fastest cars in the wind country.

"Yea, it would be a shame to let two beautiful cars be neglected, especially since Shuku is one of the special 3 in which is legend that it was made and driven by the one tailed raccoon dog Shukaku" Neji added as they all admired Gaara's legendary car as he looked around for somebody.

"Who knew that 3 of the 9 most powerful biju secretly knew how to make and drive racing cars before they were sealed?" Sai said smiling as Temari nodded looking at her car with pride.

"Not only that but to race against one of the former legendary biju, Raijuu the six tailed weasel and win was definitely the best experience of my life. I was surprised when she told me who she was and gave me her car saying that I could put it to better use than since she didn't really drive anymore before she merged with her car. She even let me sign the weasel contract in which I'm now the primary owner too, in fact…" Temari grabbed her fan that was attached to her back, wiped some blood on it after biting her finger, and summoned "Sickle" her personal summoning weasel.

"Hey Tema, I see the gang is here so something tells me it's going to be an exciting race, but it looks like somebody is missing" the one eyed weasel said looking around as it leaped onto the shoulders of Temari.

"Hey, now that you mention it where's Naruto? I know for a fact that he wouldn't miss this for the world" Temari said as she had noticed Gaara looking around earlier but didn't make the connection.

"He will be coming soon, he said he had to finish tuning up his car and that he had some kind of surprise to show us" Sasuke said hoping the blonde would hurry for he was secretly curious as to what the surprise was.

"So which Akatsuki member issued the challenge, anyway?" Neji asked wanting to know the details of the challenge as he grabbed bottles of ramune from the cooler and began to hand them out to everybody. They all saw Gaara and Temari smile before shooting a quick glance towards Sasuke and said together, "ALL OF THEM". The only sound heard was a marble hitting glass as the three boys looked up, wide eyed, as they asked if they were kidding.

"No, they all decided to come, I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time to bring your cars but I had to make it seem like I didn't need a big team to take out one Akatuski member."

They waved Gaara's apology away saying it was okay and that they were glad to get to see the whole crew of the Akatsuki racing team.

"Maybe we can word to Naruto about bringing our other cars" Sai suggested opening his scroll, ink brush ready to make a bird if needed but the group shook their heads.

"It's too late now he should be here soon" they said and Sai put away his stuff and looked at the garage door wondering what was taking the blonde so long.

"Since it's getting late, how about we all turn in for the night and Gaara can keep an eye out for Naruto, literally, since he doesn't need sleep and will most likely be in his office doing paperwork" Temari said making everybody agree for the night was quickly disappearing along with their energy as they slowly followed Temari out of the garage and back to the sandy village where they passed the guards, who knew all about Temari and Gaara's hidden life, to the sleeping quarters inside the Kazekage Tower.

'_Naruto please be safe'_ they were all thinking as everybody jumped into the bed in the room they were given, quickly falling asleep as Temari followed Gaara back to his office where an angry Kankuro was waiting for them, asking where did they go before his eyes grew wide, a shock expression on his face, and he ran screaming something that sounded like "incense". Gaara then watched Temari face light up as she figured out what Kankuro meant and chased after the puppeteer, along with "Sickle" saying that he was pervert for thinking that and smacking him upside the head with her fan as Gaara shook his head at his silly siblings before going to his desk and the little paperwork he had, checking every now and then for Naruto's arrival.

"So Naruto-kun, when did you find out about your car belonging to your mother?" Hinata asked into her helmet as she was driving her motorcycle next to Naruto's red car along with several other cars as they made their way to Suna.

"It was in a journal I found when I was doing repairs after my car was wrecked badly from that fat sound nin and I found that the damage looked like it was repairing itself but I still wanted to make a few changes. When I stripped the car, in a secret compartment under the driver's seat, was a journal that explained about my parents, their love for each other, and how she wanted a boy named Naruto and such."

Hinata smiled behind her helmet as she heard joy and tears in Naruto's voice as he talked about how much his mother loved him and things.

"What's really shocking is that my mom was known as the best street racer in all the nations and was even given a nickname, "the Red Vixen of Flames" for the speed of the car and the design but that's not the best part. The best part is she met the special 3 and they gave her the car and info on how to unlock the true power behind the cars and that in fact the three big cars are owned by…"

_Day of the race _

"Where in the world is Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled angrily as he began to check his car and made sure everything was in working condition.

"He will be here soon, you know Naruto likes to make a flashy image and be the center of attention" Neji said making everybody mutter in agreement at the thought of the hyper-active blonde. Everybody was in the garage for they were to go racing soon and making sure everything was working before it was time to go. Sai was checking on the paint job Gaara asked him to do on his car while Neji was meditating and clearing his mind of all distractions. However, everybody's attention was soon drawn to Temari, who let out several curses as she checked under the hood of her car, a frown etched on her face.

"What's the matter Temari?" Gaara said as the group walked over to the angry blonde and looked under the hood. "My intercooler system is cracked and I don't have a spare one with me nor do I have some sealant" Temari growled angrily before she slammed the hood down in frustration before the tears were seen in her eyes.

"Aw, and I really wanted to race against that handsome blonde that hangs out with Sasori" Temari whined softly before she gasped and looked at the group who had wide eyes.

"You like…Deidara?" Gaara ask a nonexistent eyebrow raised as he looked at his sister who blushed slightly and started denying it saying that she going to keep her promise of racing him next time they met. The other three boys smirked behind her back knowing that she indeed had a crush on Deidara and the blonde returned her feelings but knew that they couldn't be seen together just yet, especially since they knew that he and Sasori were sent to retrieve the Shukaku inside Gaara. Remembering that, the boys spoke up just then saving Temari from 20 questions about her feelings about Deidara from Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, did you ever succeed in implanting Shukaku inside the car yet?" Sasuke asked all of them knowing about the demon inside him along with Naruto who trusted them enough to tell them. Gaara turned his eyes to the group and shook his head sadly for he knew soon he would have to battle Deidara in keeping the one tailed tanuki spirit inside his body. The room was quiet as they went back to their cars while Temari sighed and looked around for something to do about the crack in her intercooler system.

"Hey it's time to go" Sai said suddenly reminding everybody that tonight was the night for the challenge and that they needed to get ready to go.

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay behind and wait for Naruto and Hinata" Temari said sadly as she jumped into the front seat of Gaara's car and drove up the ramp into the desert where she jumped out and watched them leave to meet with the Akatsuki waving goodbye. "Oh man and I wanted to see Dei's beautiful gray blue eyes again" Temari sighed before she turned towards Suna going back until she saw a lot of sand being kicked up in the distant. She smiled, shook her head lightly, before waving to the group acknowledging that she saw them. "It's about time you two made it" she muttered before she tilted her head and noticed something that made her gasp, her eyes wide, and then a large grin on her face as she let the large group into the garage. "Oh tonight's race is going to be a good one once they see what they're going up against" Temari muttered as she went down the ramp into the garage to greet her two fellow team-mates.

"Hey Temari, sorry we're late, but I got caught up with making some changes after I found some secrets about the car" Naruto said scratching the back of his head looking at her as Hinata took off her helmet and shook her head to loosen her hair.

"Hello Temari-san, why didn't you go with the others?" Hinata asked without stuttering as she set her bike in place before going over to the frowning kunoichi.

"My intercooler system has a crack in it and I don't have any sealant to fix it" she replied before Hinata blinked and told her that she was in luck. Grabbing a scroll from the compartment under her seat, she unraveled it to show multiple car parts sealed inside and summoned a new intercooler system which she then began to install at a fast rate ignoring the cries of Temari saying she didn't have to do that. After 10 minutes, the intercooler was replaced and the car ready to go as Temari thanked Hinata over and over again as she laughed lightly before saying it was alright.

"So we're going up against the whole Akatsuki crew, right? It's a good thing Hinata-chan's sources informed us ahead of time so I could bring the gang's car because I know they wouldn't want to miss this" Naruto said as he and all his clones got back into the cars and drove out into the desert night with Hinata and Temari flanking him.

"So are you ready to tell or better yet _show _everybody your new surprise?" Temari asked sensing that they were excited and wanted to get their as fast as they could.

"Yep, along with Hinata-chan and her new little secret" Naruto said quickly shifting gears as to speed up their venture towards the deep underground racing area that took up half the desert.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked looking over at Hinata who drove up right beside her and pointed to something that Temari had overlooked. Temari's jaw dropped as she realized what Hinata was pointing at, when she begin to laugh saying that the Akatsuki better get ready to lose all their money because the night was going to be awesome as Naruto told her all about their discoveries and what they had unlocked. Sasuke, Sai, and Neji stopped just a little ways from the hidden garage they knew existed and revved their car and motorcycles three times before waiting. They watched as the underground arena door opened up to show that it was already inhabited by several cars and motorcycles owned by their racing rivals today. The trio drove down the ramp and to the area of the arena where they saw the outlines of 6 people, one Sasuke smiled at, who was talking to a blued haired kunoichi with an origami flower attached to her head as they looked up when the sound of engines were heard. The three boys quickly got off/out their rides and made their way to the Akatsuki crew who smiled and made their way over to their long awaited rivals meeting in the center of their cars like a showdown.

"So you finally made it…and brought company. Are you ready for the challenge Kazekage?" Itachi said emotionlessly as Gaara responded with a yes and they looked at each other for a little bit before both groups busted out laughing.

"Oh man, you two acted way too serious about that" Kisame said standing next to his blue motorcycle named "Samehada" that had the pic of a shark swimming in the water. Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki, minus three who weren't part of the racing crew, greeted the gang with small talk and jokes as the Uchiha brothers met with each other after so long.

"Hey nii-chan, so how has life with the Akatsuki been working for you?" Sasuke asked as he and his brother caught up with each other about their lives and wait they were planning in the future. The boys stopped talking when they heard laughter coming from the rest of the group as heard Sai talking about operation "seal and steal" of Orochimaru's stuff along with Kabuto's car saying revenge was sweet as all the stuff they had stolen he had stolen from others.

"It's about time that asshole got what was coming to him, I mean he stole everybody shit and then run off into the fucking night like the damn pedophile snake he was" Hidan said loudly making everybody agree before something he said made everybody pause and look at Sasuke, who sweat dropped at the intense stares.

"…why are you all staring at me like that?" he said before Itachi mustered up the courage and whispered something in his brother's ear that made him go red in the face from both embarrassment and anger.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that sadistic crazy ass snake was a pedophile and I was staying with him. THAT explains why he kept trying to break into my room, oh man, thank goodness for that electrocution seal I placed on the handle and those pills Hinata gave me that I'm still innocent. Remind me to thank Hinata for saving me from Orochimaru."

The group sighed in relief and went back to talking but Itachi had something else nagging at him about what Sasuke said.

"What pills and what does Hinata Hyuuga have to do with any of this?" Itachi asked Sasuke but looked at Neji who had an evil smirk on his face as he waited for Sasuke to tell him about Hinata's 'connections'.

"After Orochimaru bit me with his curse seal and Hinata found out, she gave me some round medicine that was to get rid of the foul chakra in my body and in the end get rid of the curse mark."

Sasuke wet his thumb with his tongue and wiped at the curse mark that went away.

"The mark was just skin paint so it could seem like that I was still under his influence when I wasn't. The reason I left for Orochimaru was because the snake bastard didn't hand over everything when he lost the bet and I went over there to get our stuff."

Itachi wore a shock look on his face when his brother showed that the mark wasn't real and wondered if he could get some kind of medicine to help with his lung disease that he had yet to tell his brother about and was dreading to do.

"So exactly how did Hinata get this medicine for you and why is Neji smirking like he got a dirty little secret?"

The two exchanged a look, smirked, and said casually, "oh nothing big except she has deep connections to the higher-ups in the black market through her mom who saved the boss and his son from some rogue ninja long ago and is forever in her and now her daughter's debt along." The area went quiet as they all had time to process that before they all said in union: "DAMN!"

"Itachi, who is this Hinata chick and how do you know her exactly?" Konan said wrapping her arm around Itachi's and smiling sweetly while sweat was pouring from his head for he knew the real reason Konan was asking the question.

"She is a kunoichi from the hidden leaf village who is part of the Hyuuga family and is DEEPLY IN LOVE with Naruto-kun" he replied before sighing softly when he felt the paper spear leave his back as Konan let go of him.

'_I love her with all my heart but I wish she didn't get jealous that easily'_ the Uchiha thought as he looked around for said blonde but not seeing him.

"Hey where is Naruto-kun at anyway?" he asked before the rest looked around wanting to meet the fame ramen loving knucklehead they heard so much about.

"Well-"

Before Sasuke could say anymore everybody in the arena heard a car rev three times followed by silence with was the cue that somebody was asking for entry.

"There he is now" Sasuke said while thinking how he was going to yell at him for being late. The group watched in shock and awe as all their cars driven by Naruto clones went down the ramp followed by Temari, Hinata, and finally Naruto who somehow managed to stay in the dark area of the arena as he made his way towards them.

"Hey everybody, sorry we're late but Naruto decided he was going to bring everybody's car after Hinata got Intel about there being more people so they had to go back and pick up your rides" Temari said exiting her car and walking over to her brother who was looking at her car then at her. "Hinata is the best, I'm telling you she had sealed many car parts in a scroll and even better was able to replace my intercooler in like 10 minutes."

Everybody's head turned towards the kunoichi on the motorcycle as she took her helmet and shook her hair right like in one of those slow motion moves making a lot of the boys stare before being smacked by Konan except for Itachi and Deidara who were smart enough not to look.

"Hello, Itachi-san" Hinata greeted him with a smile while Itachi nodded back as all the male Akatuski present were keeping an eye on Konan for her reaction which they were shocked to see. Konan took one look at Hinata's clear lavender eyes, walked over to her, and gave her biggest hug she could saying that she was cute beyond all reason and was too innocent for her own good. All the Akatuski sweat dropped as to how Hinata took one look at Konan and already won her way into her heart where some of them was only halfway there.

"Uh, thank you" Hinata blushed as she made her way back to Naruto who had yet to get out of the car, his wide smile etched on his face.

"Really?" the group heard Gaara say and noticed that he had a shock expression on his face as he looked at Naruto then at the side of his car with the design. Everybody then turned their attention to the design where Konan gasped, Hidan started swearing, and Deidara said something like, "we're screwed, un" while the rest looked confused.

"What's everybody freaking out about, it's just a cool design that…wait Sai didn't draw this."

Sasuke, Sai, and Neji suddenly looked closer at the picture before their brains made the connection. The design was simple yet powerful at the same time. It was a picture of an red-orange nine tailed fox that seemed to be running alongside the car etched in flames that seemed like the speed it was going was the cause of the flames.

"This…this is…the…" the group couldn't form the words as they looked up at the grinning blonde who came out of the car.

"Yep, turns out the car I found in that secret garage was my mother's, who left it to me in hopes I would follow her path for speed in which I did but that's not all. It turns out that my mom personally got this car from one of the big 3 and I bet you can guess which big three this one is…"

When no one answered he smiled and told them about "Kurama" the red and orange car that was supposedly driven by the nine tailed fox demon (and was later confirmed by said fox.)

"So we have 2 of the 3 special cars on our team then?" Sai asked looking at Naruto and frowned when saw Naruto shaking his head but with an even bigger eviler grin on his face.

"No, we don't have 2 of the 3 special cars on our team".

The group looked at him before they heard Temari and Hinata chuckle as Temari pushed her brother towards Naruto while Hinata got in the middle of them.

"We have **3** of the big 3 on our team" Temari said and laughed as she saw the same looks of shock on everybody's face before they started looking around.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked looking at Hinata who had a small smirk on her face as she went over to her motorcycle.

"Here's a little history about the Big 3 and all their abilities. Street racing first came to the ninja world thanks to the nine tailed demons who used to roam the nations. As they grew older they noticed other people in the world were copying them which made them mad and they went on countless rampages where only 3 of the 9 decided that they would get revenge a different way by making the 3 most powerful racing cars in existence and put part of their soul into it. The 1st car was made by Ichibi of the wind and his car "Shukaku" is in the hands of Gaara" Temari said as she waved her hand towards said redhead who was staring at the two beside him with a look of suspicion. The 3rd car was made by Kyuubi, the king of biju, and his car, "Kurama" which is in the hands of Naruto-kun" as Hinata waved to the smiling blonde who cleared his throat before speaking.

"The owner of the 2nd car name has been forgotten and lost in history…until about a month ago when I found my mother's journal when fixing my mother's motorcycle and learned that she and her friends had met the special three who felt they were strong enough to wield the power behind the vehicles. The owner of the 2nd car was Nibi, the two tailed cat demon, whose car name was "Nekomata..."

At this Neji gasped looking at a certain somebody for he knew her vehicle was named that as he put the pieces together.

"The three original owners after the demons were friends and made it so that their children would inherit the cars and hopefully unlock the powers within them."

Naruto turned to Gaara and Temari with a soft smile and handed them a journal.

"This is from your mother, your real mother, Karura, who was given Shukaku's car and it explains how you can seal the Shukaku inside the car and not end your life."

Gaara and Temari exchanged a look before looking at Deidara who had a joy on his face before he realized they were watching him and he blushed, not trying to make eye contact. Naruto pulled out another journal and held it up for everybody to see.

"This one belonged to my mother, Kushina, who was given Kyuubi's car and I already sealed his spirit inside the car, which he was actually happy and gave me all his power and abilities as if he was still locked inside me."

Then Naruto turned to Neji and beckoned him forward which he did not taking his eyes off of Hinata who nodded to his unanswered question as Naruto pulled out a third journal.

"This one belonged to their dearest friend who got them out of more trouble than they could count and even saved some lives that soon benefited them in the end."

Naruto handed Hinata the journal where she stood and walked over to her motorcycle and drove it in front of them before saying, "With flames of purple where you lay park, come forth Nekomata with the soul of dark" and the group watched as the motorcycle underneath Hinata grew and lengthen until it now resembled a car with the design of a dark blue two tailed cat with purple flames around its paws and a mouth like a black hole that would absorb your soul if you stared at it too long. The group just stood in silence as they watched the motorcycle change into a car before looking at the smirks of Hinata, Temari, and Naruto who had his famous I'm-up-to-something grin on his face as he stared at the Akatuski members.

"So are we going to race or just stand here all they?"

They just gave them a look before staring at the three cars before they muttered something about going easy on them as they laughed saying that they would race for money only and started pairing up who would race who. Sasori was going up against Gaara and later Sai. Deidara was up with Neji and after, Temari which he was looking forward to. Itachi was pitched against Naruto (where he told Naruto about his disease) and then have a sibling race against Sasuke. And finally Konan was going against Temari then Hinata who was going to race Hidan and Kisame after switching her car back into a motorcycle. The races were exciting, fast-paced, and a adrenaline-rushing good time. The Akatuski had won against Sai, Sasuke, Neji, and Temari but fell flat when they raced against Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara who managed to put them in the lead points and win the duel. After several days of racing, the group knew it was time to get back to their lives of good and evil until they pretended to die and went back to the lives they left behind or start new ones.

"It's been fun having out without all of you and getting to race the big 3 which are fast as hell, I might add, but I never enjoyed getting my behind handed to me" Kisame said his shark grin gleaming as he looked at the group before him. The group was holding their prize money in their hands that came out to be over 700000 yen or 100000 yen for each member of Naruto's group.

"Yea, we had fun meeting all of you, all the racing we did, and the money we won, but it was more for the thrilled in the end" Naruto said his smile deep on his face as he stared at the Akatsuki who were going over to their rides. Sasuke and Itachi met in the center both Uchiha boy's eyes were sad as they said their final goodbyes.

"Until we meet again niichan" Sasuke said shaking his brother's hand but noticed the sad look in his eye when he said, "I sure hope so" as they left for their cars while Naruto made shadow clones to ride Sai and Neji's car back.

"I wish we could be together" Temari said looking into Deidara's pale blue-gray eye as he smiled and said that he thought of a plan on how he could and said he would see her soon. As they drove off back to Suna, the Akatsuki in the other direction they couldn't help but think about the time they had and how they had to go back to their lives of pretending to be enemies who had to stop them from hunting the biju that were now sealed inside the car. After the group had gotten back to Suna, they sent a note saying they were successful and on their way back when they stayed for a little bit touring around as they never got to when they did visit. On the second night after the challenge the group said goodbye to Sand sibs before hoping onto their motorcycles (Naruto's clones took the cars back and Naruto learned to change Kurama into a motorcycle) and riding off into the cool night, wearing their ninja clothes, back to Konoha. As they returned back to their underground garages, they put their clothes away, celebrated on their victory, and stayed there for the night until it was time to head back in the morning.

"Man what a week, I just wish we could have stayed longer but you know what they say life doesn't wait for you" Naruto muttered as he and the rest sighed before heading back to Konoha. The group noticed the sudden changes in Naruto and Hinata's behavior and finally got them to confess about them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in which Neji congratulated them, not before warning Naruto about hurting Hinata's feelings. Naruto then made everybody laughed when he reminded Neji that if he tried that Hinata would use her "connections" on him instead which made Naruto remember something that he discussed with Hinata. Late the next day, they had made it back to Konoha where they were to report to Tsunade about their mission, which they lied about saying that they battled the Akatsuki member known as Tobi (the only one they knew they could use as a scapegoat) and managed to save Gaara's life and the people in the end. Accepting that from them she quickly paid them for the A-ranked mission and told them to have fun as they bowed and left out the room hiding the smirks on their face as they muttered, "we already did" before quickly closing the door before she could ask.

'_There is something those four aren't telling me'_ Tsunade thought but then shrugged it off as nothing as she got back to her paperwork.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I want to ask you a favor on helping a "friend" of mine…" Naruto started whispering to Hinata as they walked back to the Hyuuga Manor to explain their relationship to Hiashi as Sasuke went back to his wannabe emo self secretly haunted by his brother's last words before they left.

(couple of days later)

The Akatsuki were standing outside their cars late at night, thinking about what they were going to do now.

"You know what…I can't take any more of this world domination crap, un. I want to see Temari and we all know that Naruto is strong enough to whoop all our behinds when it comes to taking the biju from him and Gaara and personally I'm not ready to die yet, un."

Deidara looked at the others and realized they all felt the same way and he instantly knew what they was going to do.

"So how are we going live our lives since we lost all our money on the race?" Sasori said but noticed the evil smirk on his partner's face as he looked at Hidan.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Hidan said as he thought about what Sasori said and smiled telling Deidara that it was a fucking brilliant plan and that he can get back at his asshole of a partner.

"And that's not all, I have a way where we can throw the scent off our trail" as Kisame held several something's in his hand his shark grin etched on his face as they laughed at the prank.

"I swear Naruto is rubbing off on us…but at least we can leave a lasting memory on our old lives" Sasori said taking off his Akatsuki cloak along with the rest of the group.

"What do you exactly have planned?" Konan said holding on to Itachi as she noticed the large smile that crossed everybody's faces.

"I think Konan sweetie, that Kakuzu's piggy bank is about to get a lot lighter" Itachi said as they all jumped in/on their rides before following Hidan to Kakuzu's hidden safes around the nations.

(at the Akatuski base_) _

'_Where are those fools?'_ six pissed-off Pains wondered as he sat tapping his finger on his throne like chair looking at the door as if they would appear any minute now.

"Sir, maybe they ran into some problems…THEY COULD HAVE ABANDONED THE AKATUSKI" Zetsu said to the orange haired leader who turned his ring-like eyes on the black and white plant man before shaking his head saying they didn't have anywhere to go so they wouldn't desert the Akatsuki. Pain heard loud footsteps approaching and got ready to yell at them when Kakuzu came into the room strangling Tobi who was trying very hard to breathe.

"I WANT HIS HEART!" Kakuzu screamed dropping Tobi who was breathing great breathes of air after nearly suffocating to death thanks to Kakuzu.

"What's the matter now Kakuzu?" Pain said clearly agitated as he listened to the 5 hearted man's accusation of Tobi stealing all his money.

"But Tobi didn't still anything, Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said but was soon running away from the 5 hearted man who said he found Tobi's mask along with other personal items of his at all his safes and that since he had the ability to warp than he was the only suspect. Pain looked at Zetsu before sighing and told him that he was going to assume the worse and that they were all dead and it was time to find new followers.

(in Suna)

Gaara was busy doing work with Kankuro joined him in his office an unhappy look on his face.

"What's wrong with Temari? She's been sighing ever since you got back from your battle with that Akatuski member and she won't tell me what's wrong. Also she has picked up making pottery and such which is very unlike her…do you think she is sick?" Kankuro asked almost making Gaara laugh. Almost.

"No she is not sick, I believe the term is love-struck and the guy she likes had to leave for home and can't come around that often" Gaara said not looking up from his paperwork to see the relieved look on his brother's face.

"Oh, that makes sense, by the way Gaara there are two unknown ninja out there saying they met you during their travels and asked to become citizens of Suna."

At that, Gaara looked up a confused look on his face for he didn't travel that often and didn't make friends along the way.

"Get Temari and tell her to come here so we can meet these travelers because they seemed to slip my mind."

Nodding, Kankuro got Temari and ushered the two unknown shinobi into his office.

"Who are you and why have you asked to join Suna?"

"Well, we decided to abandon our old way of life and wanted to start a new one in Suna…un."

Temari eyes grew wide as she started to shake slightly as the travelers look up.

"As for our names, you can call my silent friend here Saso and I go by Dei, un."

Deidara barely had time to finish his sentence before Temari pounced on him while Gaara sighed and pulled out the citizen forms and welcomed the two ex-Akatuski members to Suna.

(in Konoha)

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji through some miracle managed to convince Hiashi to let Naruto date Hinata and keep her safe in which he promised he would. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, and Hinata were currently on their way to the Dango Shop when a messenger bird in the form of a black raven, landed on her shoulder a scroll attached to its leg.

"Thank you Kara" Hinata said rubbing the bird on its beak before it took off into the sky…only to land on her shoulder, where it got comfortable, a note attached to its other leg_. _

"_Dear Hinata, I decided to let you have Kara for she seems attracted to you and know where's to find us if you need anything else. I'm forever in your debt."_

"Cool a pet raven, Itachi would really like one of those. What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto said to the Uchiha who was deep in thought a sad frown on his face.

"My brother is going to die soon…isn't here?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto who just looked down not answering. They finished their walk to the Dango Shop where they ordered dangos, cinnamon buns, and green tea and begin to think about the past week and all they learned.

"I wish there was something I could do for him…I mean he is the only family I got" Sasuke said softly as he took a sip of his tea not looking at the others. If he had looked up he would noticed their wide-eyed looks before they started smiling as Hinata handed one of the strangers the bottle from the raven behind his back.

"Arigato Hinata" the stranger said making Sasuke look up and turn his head to see…

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed as he watched his brother take a pill out of the bottle, put it in his mouth, then steal his tea to take the medicine with.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I would familiarize myself and Konan-chan with my old home…seeing as I will be staying here again from now on."

Itachi and Konan sat down as Sasuke needed time to process that before he looked at his brother and loudly said, "WHAT" earning him some serious looks for they knew he never yelled.

"Voice down teme before they're caught" Naruto said as Hinata giggled looking at the angry but secretly happy Uchiha who was glaring at his concealed brother.

"We quit the Akatsuki, stole all of Kakuzu's money which I might add was fun to do, and went our separate ways back to our villages. Sasori and Deidara are living in Suna, Hidan is in Iwa, I don't know why, Kisame is joining the swordsmen again and me and Konan-chan are staying here. I hope you been keeping the house clean" Itachi said as his brother nodded looking at him with a sad look.

"But how long do you have before you leave me too" he asked softly but noticed the small smile on his face as he shook the medicine bottle Hinata handed to him.

"Well if this medicine works right then I will be around for a long time, which is good so I can start training you on how to unlock the true power of the sharingan."

Sasuke nodded smiling as the group finished their snacks and left for the Uchiha house where the Itachi and Konan got settled to live the rest of their lives doing what they wanted.

_2 months later _

Tsunade called Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Kon, and Ita into her office.

"It seems that there are some threats in Suna and the Kazekage wants you specifically to help him with a challenge, are all of you up for it?"

The group exchanged a quick smirk as Naruto walked up to Tsunade, took the mission report from her, and said, "you have no idea" before they all high-tailed it out of the room leaving one confused Hokage to her paperwork.

"One day I'm going to find out what they are hiding" Tsunade said as she pulled out a bottle of sake and drank directly from it.

'_Yea baa-chan, but it won't be anytime soon' _Naruto thought as the group hopped into their cars and rode off into the night to face the new challengers of the "Tailed Beast Drift."


End file.
